RE: Project RWBY
by AT Pyro
Summary: My second (technically third) attempt at Part 1 of Project ART. Hopefully with better writing. In Part 1, a mysterious figure named Pyro suddenly appears on Remnant, with no memory of herself beyond her name, and with nothing but clothes and a blank blade. When she meets Ruby Rose, she's dragged into the roiling current of destiny... Oh, and she throws fire too.
1. Chapter 0

The sky above Remnant was peaceful, undisturbed by no flying object. The night was cloudless, affording a clear view of the full, fractured moon. This night would be like any other.

Then things changed.

A sudden surge of energy erupted, intense power flickering, all focused on one point on all levels of existence. Slowly, a form began to take shape within the storm. It was that of a young female, but little else could be discerned amongst swirling tendrils of energized matter. Once she had fully formed, the energy cascaded away with nary a sound, leaving her to fall, insensate, to the ground below.

* * *

I woke up rather suddenly. Despite the fact that, aside from streetlights, it was pitch dark, I was wide awake now. I rubbed my head as I began to recall my memories.

I began to panic when I realized there weren't any. Except one. A… name? All it was was 'Pyro'. I guess that's my name…. Kind of a weird name to have…

I got to my feet, tensing as I felt something against my back. I turned my head slightly to my right. There was... a sword handle sticking up from my back.

I slowly reached for it with my right arm, since it was sticking up over my right shoulder.

Drawing it out was both familiar and unfamiliar. Muscle memory, perhaps? Anyway, I got a good look at the thing hanging off my back.

The blade itself was triangular, below that, was a sort of diamond shaped hole. Below that was the handle I held, and at the end of that was another diamond shaped thingy. The pommel? Something like that. The blade also had a line straight down the middle. The whole thing was black and white.

Sue me, I don't know the words.

As I examined it, I think I may have touched a button or something, because the blade suddenly split in two, a beam of light extending from the diamond hole (which was also glowing) to a short distance past the tip.

I had a fucking laser sword. Now, how do I-

Oh. It stopped. I control it by thought? Cool?

Now what?

Maybe leaving this alley?

Probably a good idea.

* * *

I considered the fact that I was the pure definition of 'nobody' as I walked out of the alley.

I could tell people a name, but nothing else really. But hell, what did I know about myself?

I looked up from my self musings as I passed by a shop on a t-intersection. Glancing inside it, I could see the man behind the counter with his hands in the air, a guy in an obnoxious white coat wearing far too much beauty product, and another in a black suit with a gun to the store proprietor's head. Okay, I wasn't going to let that-

Another dude in a suit crashed through the window across the door from me, a red blur darting off of him even as he hit the ground. That blur formed into a girl in a red cloak, who stood up as a scythe unfolded from… somewhere. How did she carry that around?

Don't care, I want one.

"Well? Get her." I heard White Coat Guy mention to another of his goons. Well, time to step in, I guess.

"Hey, buuuuddy." I slid in front of him, palming my laser sword. "Good night for a holdup, eh?"

"Outta the way, girlie." He grunted. I narrowed my eyes. Fair enough.

Unconsciously, I swept the sword from my back, activating it and swiping for his legs in one smooth movement. However, it didn't cut right through them, but simply knocked them out from under him. I followed that up with a swift stomp to the ribs, crackling point leveled between his eyes. Almost like I'd done it a thousand times.

"Nice takedown!" Scythe-girl called out to me. I acknowledged her with a glance, before pinning my gaze on the source of slow clapping.

"Bra-vo. Truly a magnificent interruption." White Coat Guy drawled. Hearing him speak just made me dislike him even more. He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a red crystal. What, was he gonna attack us with jewelry? "However, I'm afraid our little game ends now." He tossed the crystal to the ground, in front of me, then pointed his cane (was he trying to be as deliberately irritating as possible?) at it. The bottom flipped up to… oh.

"TAKE COVER!" I bellowed, making a sweeping grab motion with my left hand, leaping away from the ball of fire he shot from his cane. I felt a small impact on my palm before it combusted against the ground.

"You okay?" I asked Red Hood as I stood up, clutching my sword and whatever was in my left hand.

"Yeah. Odd, that wasn't as big an explosion as I was expecting." She tilted her head, in an adorable way. Absently, I opened my left hand, since whatever I had was digging into it. "That would explain it, I guess."

I looked down. The red crystal glowed in my palm. I could actually feel energy radiating from it. It felt warm, secure, but powerful, and destructive.

_Fire_.

What the hell? I shook off the voice in my head.

"He's getting away!" Red pointed behind me. Sure enough, asshole was climbing a ladder to a nearby rooftop. I glanced down at the crystal in my hand. Could I?

I took off towards the building, letting energy gather around the crystal… somehow. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, but before I hit the building's base, I punched down with my left hand.

I landed on the roof a second later. I heard a loud _klanga _behind me. Red showed up beside me a second later.

"Real fancy trick you did with that Dust, girlie." He said, nonchalant. Then a galestorm sprung up from behind him. A flying vehicle rose up from behind him, the downdraft setting Red's cloak flapping as we dug our feet into the roof. "But unfortunately, tricks aren't everything!" He then tossed a blue crystal towards us.

_Water_.

I was suddenly very terrified, yet I wasn't sure why. When the cane shot hit the crystal a second later, I shut my eyes in preparation for the end. When it didn't come, I opened them.

A blonde woman with a cape and riding crop stood in front of me and Red, a shimmering shield ahead of her. She didn't look like she was straining. If anything she looked bored. Her expression didn't change as her shield vanished and she swung her crop down. Dark clouds gathered over us, and ice spikes began to rain down onto the flying machine. White Coat Guy booked it to the front, and then some woman with a glowing dress came out, her body shrouded in shadow, except for two golden eyes.

She held her hands out, and fire came to her palms, forming into twin streams that raced for us. Almost like her, I raised my left hand, ignoring the red crystal, and focused. As if I had grasped them myself, the flames redirected themselves, wrapping around my hand, but they did not burn. Like a friendly animal they rubbed against my arm.

Absently I noticed Red and Crop staring at me in amazement.

Drawing my hand back, I swept it out in front of me, palm opening. The red crystal shot from my hand, the redirected fire streams following it, circling around it's own enhanced trail. The woman attempted to redirect it, but could only dodge the barrage as it punched through the other side. The flying machine listed to the right before making up it's mind and flying away.

The woman's golden eyes were locked on mine, and mine, hers, as the machine vanished into the distance.

"Thanks for the save." I finally said, glancing back at Crop. She merely nodded. I then noticed Red's eyes actually shining. And they were silver, which was really really bright. I just clamped my hands over my ears.

* * *

The room was rather dark. I had already gotten bored and started tapping my foot. Thankfully, the chair was rather comfortable.

"So." The door behind the chair opposite me opened. A white haired man with a cane stepped through. He was holding a mug of coffee in his other hand. "My friend tells me you were quite the show earlier. Redirecting fire with nary a thought." He said, sipping from his mug.

"Wasn't aware I was entertainment to you." I said shortly. He raised an eyebrow. I mirrored him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, although Glynda would think to use it as such." He ruefully chuckled once. "My name is Ozpin. I'm the local headmaster at Beacon academy."

"None of those words mean anything to me." I said, crossing my arms on the desk.

"Then do you remember anything?"

"Nothing past waking up in an alley with this thing." I motioned to my sword.

"Interesting." Ozpin sipped again. "Would you like to go to Beacon?"

"What?" Well, that was sudden.

"I think, you have potential. Put simply, you are the sword, Beacon, a whetstone."

"...Not like I'm doing anything else." I said. "Fine." Ozpin smirked.

"Excellent."

* * *

I stood on the night-darkened street, thinking.

So I had foiled a robbery, controlled fire, and gotten accepted to a school, all in one night. The concepts came so easy to me but I had no memory of ever knowing them.

"SoyougotintoBeacontooohthat'sawesomesodidIwecanbebuddiesorwhateveryay!" Red nearly made me leap out of my skin as she glomped me from behind, talking a mile a minute.

"Christ on a pikestaff, Red, you nearly killed me!" I gasped, trying to calm my heart from the scare.

"Oh! Sorry! Yang always tells me not to be too excitable but it's just so cool you know! I get to go two years early! I get to go with her and that- mmph." I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Slow. Down. Please." I enunciated. "First off, how about introductions? My name's Pyro."

"I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose." Ruby cheerfully held her hand out. I shook it. I guess basic courtesy is something amnesia doesn't do shit to.

"Nice to meet and kick ass with you, Ruby." Her grin hadn't let up.

"So where are you staying tonight?"

I could _hear_ my train of thought derailing in spectacular fashion.

What about that? When you literally have nothing but the clothes on your back, where do you sleep?

"Uhh…" My smile was frozen as my left eye began to twitch.

"I know! You can stay over at my place!" The red-themed girl cheered, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Uh, I'd rather not im-" I was cut off as she grabbed my arm.

"C'mon! Patch isn't too far from here!" And then Ruby _ran_. I vaguely recall everything speeding to a blur, and _rose petals _of all things, and then we stood in front of a two-story cabin in a small forest. A yellow and black motorcycle was parked next to a smaller shed off to the side.

"Someone stop the world, I need to lodge a complaint…" I groaned as it felt like my entire body slammed back into place, sending me crashing to the ground as my vision spun.

"Uh… whoops." I heard her mutter. She squatted over me and waved her hand in my face. "You alright?"

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic." I grunted as I gingerly stood, trying to keep from just flopping back over.

"Okay." Ruby then walked right to the door and threw it open, bellowing "DAD! SIS! I'M HOME AND BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

"I think _everything_ control is an issue with this girl." I muttered as I followed her into the house. The room we entered was a quaint living room, with a door to the kitchen on the left and stairs to the right. I heard footsteps as I shut the door behind me with my foot, in a manner that suggested I'd done it millions of times, since the wood didn't so much as brush my heel, but I'd never actually done to my knowledge.

"Geez, Rubes, do you have to be so loud? I think you're louder than that one guy's speaker system." A taller blonde girl grumbled as she walked down the stairs, tweaking a finger in her ear as she did. She was wearing what looked like sleepwear, a white tank and black sweats.

I absently wondered why I hadn't looked myself in a reflective surface yet. It felt like I was behind schedule for something.

Yellow stopped as she glanced at Ruby, then me, then back to Ruby, before a massive grin stretched across her face. She leapt off the stairs and swept the cloaked girl into a hug that pressed her face into her... ample chest.

"Ohhh! My sister's finally making friends outside school! I knew you had it in ya!" She squealed, either ignorant of or ignoring Ruby shaking her arms at fifteen miles a minute.

"Yang? Ruby? Do you have _any_ idea how late it is?" An older man walked down the stairs, yawning as he finished his question. His face looked scruffy, but recently shaved, and his hair was the same shade as Yang's. His arm was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ruby made a friend!" Yang replied in lieu of Ruby doing it herself, though the thumbs up from the girl still pressed in there meant this was a rather common occurrence.

"Really?" Then he glanced at me. His eyes widened before he joined the hug on the other side of his (presumably) daughter, crushing Ruby even more.

"... Uh, this is all… feelsey and all, but uh, mind if I crash here tonight?" I asked, somewhat awkwardly. "I kinda don't have anywhere to go and she offered…"

"Of course!" Both of them said in unison.

"Why would we turn away any friend Ruby brings home?" The older guy said, exiting the hug to hold out his hand. "Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang and Ruby's dad."

"Name's Pyro." I replied, returning the handshake. His eyebrows rose. Yep, I knew my name was out there…

"Interesting. I'll set up the guest room." He said, heading back upstairs.

"Pyro, huh?" Yang has let go of her sister and was now sizing me up. I desperately tried to ignore how her hands being on her hips exaggerated her figure in a way part of my head was liking. "That really your name?"

"Hardly weirder than Yang, isn't it?" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Yang's eyes narrowed, before she grinned and hugged me too.

"No wonder Ruby brought you home. You're a regular gem!" She said. I think I heard Ruby groan in the background, though I was slightly distracted by getting the air squeezed out of me (she was really freaking strong, and I didn't see any muscles on her arms!) and the… rather distracting softness my face was being subject to.

Thankfully, she let me go faster than her sister, letting me breathe, at least. Sweet, sweet air….

Then Taiyang came back down and let me know my room was ready. And that his daughters needed to get their asses in bed an hour ago.

* * *

I stood at the window, staring into the night sky. Moonlight softly (as softly as light can, anyway) shone through the glass, even as I focused intensely on it's pseudo-source.

I'm pretty sure the moon's supposed to be in _one_ piece.

I shook my head. Where did that idea come from? Probably an instinctual memory - since I am apparently a civilized individual, despite the amnesia, I was probably remembering a whole moon subconsciously.

I turned my attention from the moon to my accommodations.

The bedroom was nice, not decorated tastelessly, but not too austere. A framed landscape hung opposite a queen bed, with brown blankets and white sheets. It even had it's own bathroom.

Next, I stood in front of the mirror, getting my first good look at myself that I could remember.

I started at the top. My hair is a violent shade of electric blue, spiked in the back, and descending to my shoulders. In front, there's a somewhat large strand held together by it's own will (or something) hanging just outside my right eye's periphery. The tips of the spikes and the strand, and the lower end of the rest are charcoal, almost jet black, like burn marks.

My face is…. normal I guess. There aren't any major injuries or scars. My eyes are brilliant gold, and it almost looks like they'd glow in the dark if I shut the light off.

They don't, which is somewhat disappointing.

My figure almost looks like a mix between Ruby and Yang, with Yang's development on Ruby's shoulder width. The hips are about in the middle.

I'm using them as a measuring stick because they're the _only_ measuring stick I really have.

What I wear, however, is different.

I have on a jet black hooded jacket. It feels lightweight, but I feel fur against my skin. Oddly, it doesn't feel like I'm boiling in my own sweat.

My pants are basically track pants. It looks like they even have zips to detach the lower legs.

My feet are ensconced in combat boots, with a shining silver plate above the toes. They don't feel as heavy as they _probably_ should, and they almost feel like they're molded to my feet.

Then I held out my left hand, formed a small claw, and concentrated. I reached within my mind for the memory of the feeling I had with that crystal, and tried to focus it to my hand.

A small flame lit above my palm.

* * *

**The Rant**

**Welcome, everyone, to the third attempt at my first story.**

**Wanna know why this is the first? Again, three attempts; the first (ill-fated) over on another site that was little more than a copy-paste, and was thus purged.**

**The second, done here, which is somewhat better, but still terrible. It is still up, however. Marvel at it's…. Garbageness.**

**This is my first because I was brainstorming ideas for it first, before I even put Fallout: New Vegas to type, and way before I even knew what Kantai Collection even **_**was **_**(so United Nations Shipgirl Command is my third, but first **_**successful**_ **story).**

**I've been sitting on this since May of 2018, and wrote half of it in December and the other half the day I post this (2/15/19). This will not be the normal schedule (me posting the second I think I'm done). I'll do as I did with UNSC and build up a buffer before I post more and work out a schedule, but I'm thinking Fridays, probably the week UNSC doesn't upload (because I go crazy if I don't upload anything for a week, apparently. Curse my hyperactivity).**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I hope my writing has improved since my last attempt, something UNSC has probably done for me, but I dunno.**

**(Edit, the next day: Fucking formatting)**


	2. Verse 1, Chapter 1

**I see DINGORED has come here from UNSC. Nice to see you again.**

**Thanks to Alkus for the follow/favorite as well.**

* * *

When I woke up, I absently thought I'd just had the best sleep of my life.

Granted, it's the only sleep I remember in my life, so I might be a bit skewed in that regard.

When I walked downstairs, surprisingly only Yang was awake. She'd already made some breakfast-type food, and was currently frying some bacon.

"Up early?" I asked, surreptitiously glancing at the clock. 9 AM.

"Yup. Ruby's fast, but unless she has something to do she never wakes up before ten if she can help it. I think she'd sleep even longer if she wouldn't worry about missing something." Yang giggled. "And Dad could sleep through a horde of Grimm."

"I see." I said. I motioned towards the bacon. "You want help with that?"

"No, no. You just get what you want of what's ready. This'll only take a minute and then I'll be done." The blonde waved me off. I shrugged and did so, making sure to help myself to some bacon once she'd finished it.

I was honestly surprised when Ruby shuffled in, almost looking like a zombie. This was the same girl who was almost bouncing off the walls last night?

"Mmrh." That was the only noise she made before dropping into a chair and piling food on her plate.

"Morning sis." Yang said, dropping some food into a bowl on the floor.

Dog bowl.

Sure enough, a small dog- corgi, I believe- bounded into the kitchen and began to eat the small mountain like a bucket-wheel excavator. Well, not scooping the food up. Just eating.

Ruby was gradually looking like last night, though she was still in some sort of medium state.

"Hey, Ruby, anything happen last night? Aside from y'know?" Yang asked, tilting her head at me. I frowned.

"I have a name ya know." I said.

"Yeah, sure." I was very tempted to chuck an apple at the blonde. Very tempted.

"Well, we met stopping a robbery… sort of." Ruby started. "Those goons looked like the guys working in the club you trashed last week."

"Junior's crew?" Yang asked. "Yeah, I think I overheard some of them talking about being hired out. Come to think of it, I never did get my drink..."

"Anyway, they weren't stealing money, they were stealing Dust." Ruby continued. "The leader, pretty boy in a white coat, tosses a Fire crystal at us. She grabs and jumps in like a second." She pointed at me. I think that crystal's still in my pocket.

"A second?" I asked. "Didn't feel like that to me."

"It was." Ruby said. "I know speed. Is that your Semblance?"

"My what now?"

"We'll discuss that later." Yang cut in. "Continue, please?"

"Fine. Then we followed Pretty Boy up to a roof and he got in a Bullhead and was about to blow us up with another crystal when Glynda Goodwitch shows up!" Ruby shot her arms in the air. "And she shields us and then starts hailing on the Bullhead and then this lady in a red dress comes out and throws fire at us but then Pyro takes the fire and throws it back and it was really cool…" She slowly descended into inarticulate babbling. Yang glanced at me.

"Then this 'Glynda' brought us to some place. I got to meet with this Ozpin guy, after he'd already chatted with Ruby. He offered me a place at his school called Beacon, and I accepted." I recounted. "Then Ruby grabbed me and ran back here. You know the rest."

"Wait." Yang said. "You two talked, with Ozpin? _Headmaster of Beacon_, Ozpin?"

"Yes…?"

"And Ruby got in two years early?" Yang suddenly swept her sister up into a hug. "Ohhh, I can't believe my little sister got in early! And she made a friend that's going too! This'll be great!"

"Cool." I deadpanned, watching Yang try to asphyxiate her younger sister by accident. "So what's a Semblance?"

"You don't know what a Semblance is?" Ruby asked. "Are you not from around here?"

"I don't know where I'm from. Amnesia, remember?" I tapped my head. "So for all I know, I have it, but don't remember what it is."

"Well, your Semblance is sort of a manifestation of your inner self." Yang said. "Like how Ruby's is speed and mine is-"

"Getting really angry and lighting on fire." I said, at the same time she did. We stared for a minute.

"How-"

"I don't-"

"What?!" We said at the same time. I don't even know where that came from! It was like I could see into her mind!

"So your Semblance is mind reading?" Ruby asked. She then leaned forward, doing the starry eye thing. "Sooooooo cool! Domedomedomedome!"

"Uh, no." I said, still somewhat confused as to _how the flying fuck I did that_. "I don't think it would work on command anyways."

"Moving on." Yang cut in, chopping her hand on her other palm. "I think yours would likely be that fire-wielding thing."

"Pyrokinesis." I said

"Thing. Do you have your Aura then?" Yang finished.

"Aura?" I asked.

"That's a no, then."

* * *

So.

People here have superpowers, called 'Semblances', and personal force shields, called 'Aura'.

Seriously. There's a legitimate reason.

See, most people are concentrated in four large cities, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral. These cities are the seat of government for the four same-named city-kingdoms, though I don't think any are actual monarchies. The reason is that there are these dark beasts called 'The Creatures of Grimm', capitalized, that kill anything that has a soul. Which tends to be normal people. Larger settlements like Patch can make it, as well as solo dudes, but get the wrong spot on your population chart and enough negative emotion and you're doomed.

Holy shit. No wonder people seem so OP compared to… to…. Wherever the hell I come from. Though somehow I got pyrokinesis (what does that mean? I assume it has to do with fire, since I'm throwing that around and it doesn't hurt me) and Aura. So what am I then?

I was broken from my musings while sitting on the couch waiting for Ruby and Yang to pack for Beacon (I had nothing but the clothes on my back, so I was set) by Taiyang asking where I'd met his younger daughter.

"At gunpoint." I replied absently. He sighed.

"Somehow, I find that entirely believable." He held his hand to his face for a second. "I'm not entirely sure about you, but I trust Ruby's judgement… somewhat. Yang seems to think you're fine. Just don't try to blow up the school or something?"

"Well, what if I need to blow it up?" I asked. "Besides, when could you tell me what to do?"

"...goddamnit Qrow." Taiyang said. I merely raised an eyebrow. What is his deal?

"Alright! We're ready!" Yang called, hefting a suitcase and two backpacks as she descended the stairs, Ruby right behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, kinda hoped to avoid this for another two years." Dadyang sighed. He then picked the corgi up off the floor and started stroking him. "Least I'll have Zwei to distract me from my kids leaving me all alone…"

"Pack your bags." I rolled my eyes. Most obvious guilt trip I'd ever heard. I hopped off the couch. "How we getting there, anyways?"

* * *

"Will admit, didn't expect this." I said as I observed Vale lazily drift by below us. Airship had, indeed, not been on my 'Ways of Travel' list.

"Well, get used to it." Yang said. "Airships are nice and easy. And also not costing us gas money."

"Fair enough I guess." I said, ignoring the two sisters' new conversation about knees. I think Ruby mentioned something about 'special' when I noticed the newscast on the other wall. I left the two to their bickering as I sidled through the crowd to get a closer look.

"_-led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. Though much of the stock of Dust was stolen, the shopkeeper says that the rest was kept safe when two unknown girls showed up and thwarted the robbery. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Torchwick, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa._"

The view changed to someone -this Lisa, likely- behind a desk, with two images next to her; an image of people with… animal ears? And a red wolf head superimposed over three red claw marks.

"_Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…_" I tuned out of the news segment.

Why would people not have rights… simply because they had animal traits? I assumed such was the case. But still… just because they were part animal, maybe, they were a different class?

That's goddamn stupid.

"So why would they…" I muttered.

"Because they're different." Behind me, a black-haired girl wearing mostly white answered. She was also wearing an admittedly cute bow… that twitched.

I let my eyelids drop a bit. Suspicious.

"That's it?" I asked. She nodded. "Why do people have to be so idiotic?" I connected my palm to my face.

"Pride. Arrogance. Fear of change." She listed off. Her own amber eyes narrowed slightly. "What's it to you?"

"I just happen to disagree with what you also disagree with, and you're questioning me?" I asked.

"If you're showing interest, then you're either in it for money, or you're hiding something." She replied. "Which is it?"

"Hiding what?" I retorted. "I don't see you parading around, Miss…"

"Belladonna. Blake." She said, shortly. "I see we don't quite agree."

"Not in the way you think we don't, anyway." I shrugged and turned.

Some people… Faunus? Whatever.

* * *

Someone has motion sickness bad. So bad they ralphed on the airship, then immediately made for a garbage can to worship it once we docked. As a matter of fact, he did it on Yang's foot on the airship, which lead to the sisters freaking out. Thankfully, they've calmed down.

I was distracted from that from the view.

Beacon was obviously built in a style that was imposing, but welcoming. High towers soared above somewhat squat buildings at the end of a circular courtyard, with a fountain at it's center, several arches built around it.

I wasn't the only one, as I heard Ruby and Yang behind me express their appreciation.

"View from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang whistled, shielding her eyes with her hand to see further. Ruby… was admiring other views.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! Oh, she's got a fire sword! HUUUUH! IS THAT A- owowowow." Ruby had started gushing, but Yang stopped her by pulling her hood.

"Easy there, sis. They're just weapons!" The blonde said.

"Yeah, but they're like meeting new people! Y'know, minus the people and talking…" Ruby said, pushing her fingers together.

"You did fine with me." I said, glancing around. Nothing else of interest, really.

"Yeah! You'll be just fine!" Yang said, pulling Ruby into a one-arm hug.

"Okay… So now what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, I was actually gonna hang out with my friends… havefunbye!" Yang said, running off to a group of people waving at her in the distance, waving to Ruby and I as she left.

"Wait! I don't really… know what I'm doing..." Ruby sighed. Then fell back. Into a pile of white suitcases.

"You! Utter! Dolt!"

Oh, no. I know what that voice belongs to.

Some girl wearing all white (except for the red inside of her jacket), and I mean all white, hair and everything, walked over, holding a bottle of red powder, marked with a snowflake emblem.

That stuff feels the same as that Fire crystal. Is it powdered crystal?

Oh, wait, she's ranting.

"-Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" White girl was ranting on, waving the vial around. So, it's Dust, is it? And it's mined?

Oh, this can only end well….

"Are you listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?! Answer me!" White was now full tilt yelling at Ruby, who I think was trying not to sneeze from all the red glitter in the air.

"Oi. Back off, princess." I said to her, moving in to break it up. She immediately whirled to point at me (with the bottle in hand, mind) and continue ranting.

"It's heiress, actually." Me and her glanced over to the side. Sure enough, miss Blake Belladonna was there, looking for all the world like a bored teacher.

"Nice to see you again so soon, Blake." I replied. She gave me a look which I'm sure was somewhere between calculation and disdain, but otherwise ignored me. Yeah, real subtle.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The other said, holding up another bottle (green) that had fallen from a suitcase when Ruby had flopped into them.

"Finally! Some proper recognition!" Weiss said, putting her hands on her hips.

"The same company which is also infamous for it's controversial business practices, labor forces and partnerships." Blake continued, tossing the bottle towards us. I caught it.

_Wind._

Get out of my head, weird voice that says words.

"You-! How dare you-! _The nerve!_ Grgh!" The white princess swiped the bottle from me and stormed off, suited servants following her with a whole load of suitcases.

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" Ruby shouted after her.

"Make what up to her?" I asked. "You hit some of her luggage and she started ranting at you."

"Yeah, but… I did hit her stuff." I rolled my eyes at the girl's naivety.

"Ruby, there's people who have one mode- hate everything. And those people may have a reason, but if they don't want to like you, you have no reason to try and like them." I said as I pulled her off the ground. I glanced at Blake out of the corner of my eye. "Isn't that right, Blake?"

She smirked slightly. "Maybe."

Once she'd left in the direction of the castle, Ruby and I started that way, before a blonde stumbling around with his hand over his mouth interrupted us.

"Oh, hey, Vomit Boy!" Ruby called at him, waving like they were the best of friends. I slapped my hand over my forehead. Subtle, she ain't.

"Who you-ulp!-calling Vomit Boy?" Vomit Boy replied, burping mid sentence. Probably heading off another episode of chunk-blowing.

"You, Vomit Boy." I said, now just getting annoyed. "There's no one else around and you haven't given a name for my irritatingly naïve friend to call you yet."

"You consider me a friend!" Ruby cheered, hugging me tightly. I rolled my eyes.

"We've been over this, Ruby."

"Well, my name's Jaune!" Jaune said, attempting to do a dramatic pose, pointing to himself with his thumb. However, he still looked like a lost kid.

"Sure kid." I said. "Look- much as I really want to hoist Ruby off on you right now, let's just cut the crap and go find the orientation. I presume it's that way." I pointed at the castle, the shadow casting over us despite the considerable distance we were from it.

"Yeah." Jaune said, burping behind his fist. "Sounds good."

* * *

"So." Ruby said as we passed by the large fountain in the center of the courtyard. "What's yours?"

"My what?" I asked, stopping to regard her with (hopefully) the confusion evident on my face.

"Your weapon!" And out came the scythe. "Mine's Crescent Rose!"

"Whoa!" Jaune jumped back as the tip slammed into the ground. "Who let you have a scythe?!"

"It's also a customisable half caliber high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby listed off.

"A wha."

"It's also a gun." I provided. Jaune ahhed in comprehension.

"Although… I suppose I may have gone a little overboard when I designed and built it…" She said.

"Wait. You built your weapon?" Jaune asked. He sounded surprised.

"Yeah. All students at Signal forge their own weapons." She replied.

"I may need to look into that." I said, flexing my left hand. "The one sword is fine, but… I feel like I'm used to fighting with two. Feels weird."

"Well, I think Beacon has a forge you can use. We can check it out later." Ruby then turned to me. "So what's yours?" She asked.

"Well…" I drew the sword from my back, careful to keep it away from either Ruby or Jaune. The blade snapped open, the laser blade forming as it always did in a flash of blue light.

"WHOOOOA!" Ruby gasped. "OHMYGOSH, THIS IS SO COOL! Not even Atlas has this kind of hardlight tech! Where did you make this?" She asked, reaching out to poke it with a finger.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" I barked. Ruby jumped, thankfully away from the laser. "I didn't hit that guy with the light for a reason! I have no idea what it is, so touchy is probably not a good idea." I shut off the sword, the laser vanishing in the same way it appeared.

"Still cool! So what's it's name?" I paused in sliding it on my back.

"Uh… I don't think I ever named it. And I don't remember it having a name." I said.

"Lame Blanche." Jaune said.

"Gesundheit." Ruby and I replied.

"No, Lame Blanche. It's West Valiant for 'blank blade'." Jaune said. "Just a suggestion." He looked surprisingly serious.

"Okay." I said. "I don't think I'll give it a name in a language I don't know at all. That sounds pretentious as shit." I drew the sword again, looking it over. "But, I like the sound of 'Blank Blade'."

"Alright!" Ruby cheered. "Now, we've showed you ours, you show us yours!" She turned to Jaune, practically begging, were it not for the big-ass scythe.

"Phrasing, Ruby." I coughed.

"Well… I have… a sword!" He said, pulling said sword from the scabbard at his side. Standard double-edged longsword, nothing to really write home about. Must be an heirloom or something.

"It looks pretty old." Ruby commented. Indeed, the blade showed scuffs and scrapes that could probably only come from combat.

"It is. My grandfather fought with it in the war." He said. "It's more of a hand-me-down compared to you guys' weapons."

"Fair." Ruby said.

"Oh! And I also have this!" Jaune pulled the scabbard from his side, and then the sides folded out into a shield.

"Ohhhh." Ruby oohed. "Well, I like it! Not many people appreciate the classics!"

"I guess that makes sense."

* * *

**WELL.**

**I finished this chapter a while back. Getting hung up on the last bit and not really remembering the sequence of events was fucking with me back then. Since, I just sat on it.**

**You have a friend of mine from elsewhere on the internet named Aleos to thank for me finishing this chapter, since s/he basically browbeat me into marathoning Volumes 5 and 6 of RWBY last night (at the time of editing), which cast me back into the pit of weeb degeneracy. Then I marathoned Volume 1 of my own volition, and am set to do the same with Volumes 2, 3 and 4 later. The only thing I can really say is that half the fun came from us taking the absolute shit out of Volume 5 (ALL THEY EVER DO IS JUST STAND THERE AND TALK) and Aleos's reactions to some of the weird shit I said/came up with/realized during that flustercuck. But worry not, fair viewers. RE:Project RWBY lives, and I have ideas for future stories as well.**

**CONGLATURATIONS TO ME.**


	3. Verse 1, Chapter 2

**I got a... surprising amount of follows and favorites after posting the last chapter. I can't tell if that means I'm doing something right.**

**Anyways, thanks to JcL107, DesertJet, Monokuma23, DrTheo, and Keestimmer0013 for the follows/favorites.**

**The Review Box:**

**DrTheo: Thank you.**

—**-**

The orientation, as it turned out, was in a hall with a raised stage. And nothing else. Probably an assembly hall of some sort.

"Hey! Ruby, Blue! Saved ya a spot!" Yang called from a decently empty clearing in the crowd.

"See you later then!" Ruby said to Jaune, who started muttering about quirky girls or something.

I sidled past a redhead in light armor, a weedy guy with discs on his arms (?), and a guy with no energy with a very hyperactive chick buzzing around him on the way over to Yang, who was grinning widely at Ruby.

"See? Told you you didn't need me to make friends." She smirked, pointing at Jaune, who was apologizing to a tall guy he'd just run into.

"Yeah, but before that I nearly exploded and made someone angry and-"

"YOU!"

"Oh god it's happening _againnnnnn…._" And suddenly Ruby was in Yang's arms and Weiss Schnee was standing over my shoulder.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" She started, obviously winding up for a long tirade. "You and your friend over there-"

"More like passing acquaintance." I snarked, grinning as I felt her focus on me.

"You two are menaces to society!"

"Much as I appreciate the sentiment." I said, keeping my voice as bored as possible. "You were the one swinging improperly sealed bottles of volatile elements around."

"Here." Did she even listen to me? "Read this." I turned around. A… fucking pamphlet was being shoved in my face.

"Seriously?" I was beginning to get really annoyed with her.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." She said, in an eerily robotic voice that sped up as it went.

"...You sure you're… Y'know, human?" I asked.

"Do you really want to make this up to me?" She asked flatly.

"...fine." I rolled my eyes, snatching the pamphlet and scanning it.

"Read that. Don't speak to me."

"Most likely not." I replied, finished reading, then immolated the damn thing in my fist.

I like having fire powers.

"Mmmmm." She grunted, then turned towards the stage and studiously ignored us.

"Well… you two are hitting it off." Yang commented, having put Ruby back down.

"It's a gift." I deadpanned.

Noise from the stage interrupted that little thing, drawing our attention to Ozpin and Goodwitch standing up on the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said, a rather concise speech. He then walked off, allowing Glynda to step up and speak.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation will begin. Be ready. Dismissed."

She walked away as the crowd began to mill about in the room.

There's a ballroom in this place?

"Is it just me, or did he sound like he wasn't even paying attention?" Yang asked, moving close to Ruby to avoid a small group passing by.

"He did not sound like that last night." I replied, staring after the headmaster.

"Yeah."

* * *

Night had fallen, and here we are, having a big-ass sleepover in the ballroom. Thankfully, Yang had loaned me some sleeping clothes, so I didn't have to sleep in my hoodie again. The caveat being they were a little…. showy.

"I swear, if another guy even says anything about 'joining him' I'm breaking necks." I muttered as I walked past a bunch of idiots to where I was sleeping, next to Ruby and Yang. However, a certain someone caught my eye.

"Not social much?" I asked as I sat down next to Blake, probably just outside her personal bubble. She glanced over at me as she read by candelabra.

"No." With the clipped word, she turned back to her book. I didn't press, and we sat there in silence that gradually turned more amicable. I entertained myself by playing around with a small fire wisp, occasionally catching Blake looking over at it in feigned non-interest.

"Hell~oooo!" And here comes Yang and Ruby.

"Hi." Blake looked as happy to see them as she was to initially see me.

"I hear you two know each other! A little birdie told me." Yang faux-whispered to Blake.

"Do we really have to do this, Sis? I can make friends on my own!" Ruby complained.

"Nonono, my dear sister. You may have made a friend by yourself, but I know you." Yang replied. "If I don't kick you off this cliff, you aren't going over it at all!"

"I would prefer not being kicked off a cliff, thanks."

"Hey! You four! Some of us are trying to sleep here and-" Weiss started, gearing up to another rant before stopping when she noticed _who_ she was about to berate.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" She and Yang shouted at the same time.

"So much for peace and quiet." I muttered, pointing at Blake's candelabra and absorbing the fire as the two began to argue rather loudly.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, I hung around Ruby's locker with the girl herself and Yang while the cloaked one rifled through an astonishing amount of rifle magazines, loose bullets, and a change of clothes that looked just like what she was wearing now.

"You're gonna do fine!" Yang reassured her.

"Yeah, in _combat_. How am I going to do paired up with random strangers?" Ruby asked, closing the locker.

"Break out of your shell! Besides, you're already more chipper anyways!"

"Of course!" Ruby once again unfolded Crescent Rose, holding the shaft close like one would a precious item. "My sweetheart gets to do all the talking today!"

"Isn't that nice." I drawled.

"Remember, you aren't the only one in initiation. You have to meet new people and learn to work together to grow up." Yang said, finishing adjusting a golden bracelet on her arm.

"You two sound just like Dad!" Ruby slammed her hand into her locker. Which didn't produce a loud or intimidating noise at all. "What does meeting people have to do with fighting?! And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! _I drink __**milk**_!"

"Milk doesn't develop teamwork and social skills." I deadpanned.

"You don't know that."

"Am I wrong though?" I asked semi-sarcastically. Absently out of the corner of my eye I noted Jaune making his way over to where Weiss was chatting up a redhead in armor, looking down at a paper in his hands every so often.

"Well…"

"Exactly. Hurry it up, would you? I want to get this over with."

* * *

"This initiation will be relatively simple. Your mission is to find a relic, located at a temple in this forest, retrieve it, and return here." Ozpin stated, taking a sip of his mug. All the students I'd seen the night before were lined up on white squares, which rather clashed with the otherwise natural cliff.

I was on the panel three to left of where Ozpin was standing, between Yang on my left and Ruby on my right.

Something was telling me that these squares weren't just for decoration.

"Now, if I were you, I would take this time to prepare your landing strategy." Ozpin took a sip of coffee as Glynda tapped something on her device. The initiate at the end of the line was launched from their square.

Called it.

A dude in large armor was launched off, then a guy with long hair and exotic clothing, a ginger girl with way too much enthusiasm, the redhead I saw with Weiss, the heiress herself, then Blake. Yang slid a pair of aviator shades on, flashing a smirk my way as she was sent flying, and then I felt force send me skyward.

Okay, now what?

I watched in the distance as everyone who was launched before me began implementing, uh, 'landing strategies'. I saw Weiss use glowing snowflake circles to slow herself down. Blake lashed her weapon's string to a tree, then disappeared. Yang just tanked right through the tree cover. So, now for me, then.

I spread my arms out, trying to slow my fall some. Then I channeled fire into a small jet below me momentarily, using short bursts to slow myself down. Then once the ground came into view, I let myself drop, my boots digging a trench into the earth until I stopped.

Guess that fixes that then. Now, to find that relic….

What's that noise?

I dove forwards as a claw swiped through where I was standing, rolling to my feet and drawing the Blank Blade, the crackling blade between me, and a black wolf thing.

"Sup, pal?" I said. The wolf growled back at me. "Sounds nice." The wolf roared at me, then charged, raising it's claw. I ducked it, flicking my sword up and right through it's flesh. The two halves of the wolf landed behind me, disappearing into black particles. Odd.

"Now, where was I?" I spun on my heel, picking a direction to walk in, and starting off.

* * *

I had to climb a tree to find the temple. Getting up was the easy part, not so much getting down. But I had my heading, and so I went. I had seen a giant black bird, somewhat like the black wolf I had chopped in half earlier, flying around, but I wasn't too worried about it.

I found out that I did have to worry about it.

As I reached the clearing where the temple was, I spotted Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby, along with that other group, near the temple. Ruby was stuck, her cloak pinned in place by a giant feather. Weiss and Yang were running towards Ruby, who also had a giant scorpion bearing down on her.

"Shit." I took off, pulling my sword out as I ran for the three. In an instant I saw Weiss freeze the scorpion, while the bird began diving towards them. I was faster, however. The light of the Blank Blade dug deep into the bird's side, but not enough to kill it. It shrieked and flew up high again.

"Thanks for the save." Yang said behind me.

"No problem." I remarked, tracking the bird. It was just circling at the moment, but I was aware that wouldn't be lasting long.

"Come on! There's some ruins we can lose them in ahead. Don't forget to grab your relic." Yang pointed me at the temple. One single relic remained, a golden king piece. I guess Ozpin liked chess. I made sure to nab it and pocket it as we made for those ruins.

* * *

The bird swooped overhead, landing atop the tower ahead of us. It screeched at us before swinging it's wings forward. The swing was apparently forceful enough to launch feathers at us, and considering Ruby had been pinned by one, they were likely sharp.

That ginger girl whipped out a grenade launcher, firing a volley of grenades right back at the bird. Everyone else ducked into cover behind pillars as the avian avoided the explosives.

"We appear to be caught between a rock and a hard place." The guy with the machine pistols said, nodding towards the brush where we'd come from. I guess that scorpion must have broken free when I wasn't looking.

"Alright, let's divide and conquer. Who all has a partner?" Everyone but me raised their hands to Ruby's question. "Okay, let's work with that. Everyone, stick with your partner. Yang, Blake, you're with me and Weiss. Jaune, uh…"

"Pyrrha." The redhead helpfully supplied.

"He's Ren. Aaaaaaaaand I'm Nora!" Nora cheered, sticking her grenade launcher around the pillar to take potshots at the bird.

"Right. You four stick together. And…" She came to me.

"I'll just do as needed?" I said, shrugging. She nodded. "Will do."

"Right. We'll take care of the Nevermore. You four get the Deathstalker!" Yang said, then bolted out of her cover. Blake shook her head, but followed.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruby ran out after her sister.

"You dolt!" Weiss rushed after her. Ooooh, the absolute irony of it all.

"Guess I'll stay here then?" I said, to no one in particular, just as the scorpion- the Deathstalker, I presume- charged out of the foliage.

"With me!" Pyrrha ran right at it, shield raised and spear ready. Jaune gulped, but followed nonetheless. Nora fired some grenades at the scorpion, then her weapon transformed into a hammer, which she pointed… behind her?

Oh, recoil boost. I see, I see.

I stood back and watched as Pyrrha ducked a claw, Jaune barely pushed back the stinger, and Ren attempted to get through the armored hide. It all began to… flow, I guess? Absently, I changed my grip on the Blank Blade.

Then the thing's grip changed. The blade closed down, thinning and lengthening into a hammer. A hammer… like what Nora had.

What the fu-

I hastily jumped aside as Jaune was swatted my way, Pyrrha now desperately attempting to keep blocking the scorpion's attacks. Guess it's time for me to jump in, then.

I took off, letting the hammer fall somewhat in my loose one handed grip, then jumped, tightening and gripping the shaft with both hands as I brought the hammer down, a jet of flame appearing behind the head lending some extra speed. The hammer slammed into the armored front of the Deathstalker, not breaking through, but leaving a noticeable dent amid a cracked portion of the armor. When I landed, my weapon changed again, shortening down to match Pyrrha's spear, which I swept about, slicing off the scorpion's claw arms, before leaping back. Ren leaped above me, the blades on his machine pistols severing the stinger, which dropped onto the cracked armor.

"NORA! SMASH!" Nora's hammer came down on the stinger, driving it through the Deathstalker's head, dropping the thing to it's stomach, and it's death.

"Very nice." Pyrrha said. She turned to me, asking "How did your weapon change like that? It didn't even look like a mechanical transformation."

"I'm not sure." I replied, glancing down at what used to be the Blank Blade, now still a white version of the redhead's spear. "I just watched, and suddenly, it was like I knew how to use it like I'd been practicing my whole life."

"_I_ think it's cool! What about you, Ren?" Nora asked, leaning her hammer on her shoulder.

"Certainly a useful ability." Ren said, moving his wrists and… his pistols are gone. Neat.

We all looked towards the ruins where Ruby and Yang had gone, to see the tower was now gone, and the four of them struggling somewhat.

"Say, Nora…" I said. "Think you can get enough force in that hammer to throw me over there?"

"Can I?" She smirked right back at me. Almost casually, she tossed me up in the air, to which I did _not_ let out a yelp, and then swung for the fences.

Besides the pain in my spine, I will admit it worked well. Besides flipping end over end and smacking into the Nevermore at the speed of flight. And then falling. Good thing Yang helped me figure out that Aura thing, otherwise I'd be a lot worse off than a bruised back and ego.

"Are… you okay?" I heard Yang ask as I stood up.

"Probably better off than that thing is…" I replied. I rolled my shoulders, then glanced around. I had gotten a glimpse of all four girl's fighting styles when I had been going ass over teakettle, but I needed a bit more to really get a grip on them. "On the subject, do me a solid and beat up on it some more?"

"Right…." The four of them just let the comment sit as they went back to work, firing at the oversized Poe reference.

Poe? Where the hell did that come from?

Gradually, the fight became a bit more physical, Ruby leaping at the Nevermore to try and slice it, Weiss attempting stabs and sweeps, Blake using her whip-sword-pistol thing, and Yang just shotgunning herself wherever.

"Alright…" I muttered, feeling the spear transform, this time into Blake's weapon. "Let's see how this works." I lashed it to a broken pillar, yanking hard enough to send my airborne, where again, my weapon morphed, attaching to my wrists to form Yang's shotgauntlets (and if she didn't refer to them as such, I'm revoking her pun privileges), which I fired at enough to get me in a path to intercept the giant bird. This landed me on it's wing, which I gripped with one hand and punched with the other.

The Nevermore pitched out of the sky, squawking as gravity pulled it towards a cliff. I kicked off, dropping to the ground as it hit the cliff… and stayed there?

I noticed the glyph as I turned to see Yang catch the string of Blake's weapon, Ruby jumping onto it, and Weiss pull it back with another glyph. The two bantered before Weiss thrust her rapier forward, sending Ruby slamming into the cliff, feet first, her scythe blade just below the bird's head. More glyphs formed up the cliff, and Ruby began running, literally dragging the Nevermore up with her, until she leaped off at the top, decapitating the bird and landing atop the cliff.

"Stylish." I commented as the bird's corpse began to dissolve in midair.

* * *

"Under her leadership, they shall be known as Team RWBY." I clapped along with the rest of the crowd as Ruby was hugged by her sister, though I saw Weiss cross her arms, for being named team leader. It was cool, though they were also the last team formed. I was still waiting.

In fact, I hadn't seen anybody else in that forest without a partner. And the king piece I had acquired was the last one left. I got the distinct feeling this wasn't a normal occurrence.

"And lastly, Pyro." The end of the sentence sounded rather odd, since Ozpin probably almost said a last name out of habit. Except I didn't have one. "She never found a partner, and acquired the sole king piece relic. As such, she is not a part of any team, but may choose one to become an unofficial member of, with which she will attend classes and go on missions." A wave of muttering swept through the hall, and I was just as confused as they were. So, what was the _point_ of the relic if I was just going to be put on a team anyways?

I did spy Ruby bouncing up and down, looking directly at me. I could practically see her train of thought in bright neon above her head. I suppose it would make sense. Ruby and Yang had been really helpful in my first day here, so sticking with them was a good idea. I nodded at her, and made my way to them.

"And I see she has chosen Team RWBY." Ozpin noted. "Very well. You are released to find your dorms and prepare for tomorrow.

"Well, uh, this is odd."

"I'll say." All five of us were in our new room, the actual Team RWBY having chosen their beds for the first night, while I would take the couch in the room. I honestly didn't mind- while it would be an obvious downgrade compared to Ruby and Yang's guest room, a place to sleep was a place to sleep. It just left the obvious tension between Ruby and Weiss, Weiss and myself, Weiss and… well, everyone, really. But it was probably something we'd have to deal with in time.

And besides, I thought as I lay down, it's not like I have much better to do anyways.

* * *

**What's this? Another chapter so soon after the last one?**

**Well, I was sitting on a chunk of this chapter for a bit, then wrote out the rest yesterday after posting the last chapter, then finished it today. I guess I got inspired.**

**Pyro's Semblance is the ability to duplicate any fighting style, and change her weapon to whatever style it is that she's using. Believe me when I say that there are drawbacks, but the Deathstalker and Nevermore fight was really entry level, so it'll be fleshed out later.**

**One of the things that had me mulling over this chapter was how I would incorporate Pyro into the 'team' structure of the Beacon Arc. Since I only introduced her, and not another three original characters, I couldn't just bullshit a team, so I was originally intending for her to just be a team on her own. However, that sort of goes against the idea of teams in the first place, so I figured 'fuck it' and stuck her with RWBY anyways. It may or may not be cliche, but I find myself with less fucks to give, so I'm not.**

**Now let's see if I can bang out another chapter sometime before the end of time. Time to hire more monkeys.**


End file.
